


where there is an alter there must be sacrifice

by dieoniceus



Series: space after space [3]
Category: the last man - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieoniceus/pseuds/dieoniceus





	1. Chapter 1

**widow  
  
** you weren’t  
mine  
  
you  
you _hero_  
  
you dead  
martyr for a   
pointless cause  
  
you  
still  
make  
me  
  
happy ****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**brother**

I had a little life planned  
a little choice tied  
and trembling fists  
  
and finally  
something  
was mine.

But now more so  
than ever before

you take me under your wing  
lovingly, until I suffocate.


	3. Chapter 3

**drown**

  
death  
for the  
devoted

we’re the same

living and dying  
for this

die screaming for  
this

create life

for this

all consuming  
curse

for you

darling

it’s all  
(for you).


End file.
